In between the lines
by hopecahill39
Summary: Grace the Second and Javan are sent on an impossible mission. Unite the Cahill armies that are literally fighting each other. Rated T just in case. Amian, Danatilie, etc.
1. Where My story begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. **

**Don't tell me you don't wish I/you owned the series. **

This is the story of a war.

This is a story of true love.

This is the story of a united family.

This is the story of how I died.

Enough of "this is".

Now let's get to the story.

I am an Ekat, but also a Madrigal.

There was a literal war between our family.

So the Madrigals had sent me and my partner Javan to unite the branches.

Javan and I have been friends since forever.

I became a Madrigal and then my Janus friend followed suit.

We covered each other's backs, and we knew when the other was in trouble.

We were always put together for missions, and ascended through the ranks quickly.

One day, we were sent for a meeting.

I was slightly late for the meeting, but only by 15 seconds.

The leader, Fiske smiled sadly at me.

"Finally, Grace the second has come." He said.

I was his granddaughter, but he treated me like a daughter.

Sometimes I was treated like everyone else, and I was fine with that.

"Sorry Commander Fiske." I said.

Fiske nodded and gestured for me to sit down in my seat, only 2 away from his.

"We are now at war, and we need peace."

Javan and I nodded.

"We need you two to make peace between the armies."

There was the Alliance and the, other people.

The Alliance was the Lucians and the Ekats.

The other people were the Tomas and the Janus.

Madrigals didn't choose a side.

The others didn't know about us.

Javan raised his hand.

Such a teacher's pet sometimes!

"Commander Fiske, how are we going to do that?"

Fiske did his 'you-know-this-was-coming-but-you-were-thinking-it-wasn't-coming' smile.

"We need you to bring the two armies together by befriending."

Javan and I shared a look.

"Crap."

**What do you think? **

**I really hope you like it.**

**SO REVIEW IN COMMENTS! **

**I love you all, hopecahill39. **


	2. Joining the Army

**HEY! I'm back! **

**You miss me? **

**Hope so. **

**Me: Ian! Get your lazy beep beep beep over here! **

**Ian: Why'd you say "beep beep beep"? **

**Me: That's what I say in place of the real words. **

**Ian: *looks down* **

**Me: Disclaimer? **

**Ian: *heavy sigh* hopecahill39 does not own anything. **

**Me: *in overly sarcastic voice* Ian, take me on your S.S Dreamboat.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

So we were sent to the armies.

Our mission: Get the armies to at least stop attacking each other by venturing to both sides and convince them that this war isn't right.

I knew that the plan would be hard.

If you're not a Cahill or a war veteran, you probably wouldn't know how stubborn Cahills are.

Cahills (as a whole) are more stubborn than a mule.

They are as stubborn as diamonds.

But thankfully, not all Cahills are stubborn.

If we could just convince some of the not-exactly stubborn ones, possibly befriend them, we could stop the war.

If there weren't any, than our mission was…

"Crap." We said.

Fiske allowed himself a tiny smile.

"Children, you are one of the most persuasive people I know and the best actors as well."

Javan blushed, but I kept my body temp staple.

"Thank you, Uncle, but who's side will we be on?"

"You will be switching side every 24 hrs."

I thought some dirty words, but I knew this plan was the only option for peace.

"Well," I started.

"We accept." We said together.

Fiske smiled.

It was his omg-I'm-so-proud-of-you-guys smile.

* * *

Well, we started out on the Lucian/Ekat side.

Javan looked nervous.

I knew why.

The poor Janus was scared of the war and Lucians.

I couldn't blame him.

Once we got to the Tomas/Janus side, I was a mouse, despite my height and slightly developed muscles.

But back to the past.

We had to sign in, and prove that we were who we said we were.

For me, I just had to be myself.

Javan had to be an entirely different person.

That must've sucked.

I passed with flying colors.

I got into the army just in time for lunch.

"Come sit by us!" Cried a girl with a light British accent and dark hair and amber eyes.

I approached the table.

There was the girl and also a boy with similar features.

They looked like they'd just come out from the red carpet.

"Thanks, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Natalie Kabra, and this is my brother, Ian."

"I'm Grace, nice to meet you."

Ian smiled, showing beautiful teeth.

"How's life been fairing for you?" He asked.

"Not well…" I said, looking down.

"How so?"

I raised my head a bit.

"The war took my parents."

Ian's face didn't look as happy.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

"It's not your fault."

Javan entered the room.

"James! Over here!" I waved my arms.

Yes, we did have to change his name.

Javan came and sat.

"Ian and Natalie, James. James, Ian and Natalie"

Javan nodded his hello.

"The lunch is delicious!" I said though a mouthful of bread.

Natalie rolled her eyes and smiled.

Ian waved his arms and yelled, "Sinead, Ned, Ted! Over here!"

The girl and the two boys came over.

We talked about the food and our interests.

I felt like I belonged.

It felt great!

**How'd you like it? **

**Sorry it took me sooooooooo long to update. **

**Please review in the thingy below!-hopecahill39**


End file.
